Teen Witch Hunters
by Sarah918
Summary: The parents of a little girl confirm that they saw a witch kidnap their child and so the local police direct the case to the masked witch hunters - Hansel and Gretel. The twins, Edward (a bully who is Gretel's best friend) and Ben (a sidekick who is ignored by the twins so many times) find themselves with a mystery growing deep down into the very origins of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**AN: You know, I watched 'Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters' yesterday night, and got totally addicted to the story. The siblings were totally cute together. And even though Jeremy Renner and Gemma Arterton had more chemistry than just siblings, they cutely bickered, sibling-like. And that chemistry I enjoyed. The sibling witch hunters were so cool, that I had to go and write a fic about them. To people who hadn't watched it yet: watch it in 3D, its amazinguh! **

**So in this fic, you can see that the duo are in there teen years and this is a modern version. It's the same story, though some mighty changes might be profusely told. No big fantasy though. Our two main characters are eighteen years old and just went to their senior years in New York High. Also, raise hands if anybody didn't like Mina, the good witch! *raises hand* So, I can't tell much about it then. Dear old Benjamin and Edward will make appearances, but doesn't become main characters. Sub characters, maybe…**

**So, on with it then. Remember, reviews make me happy…..**

**Chapter One: The Kidnappings**

A sharp knock on the window woke the eight year old girl up. She gathered her blanket around her body tightly and looked around. Her mother had switched off the light and gone to sleep and her dad was probably watching the soccer match on TV. Little Elizabeth Brown got scared. There was another knock on the window and Elizabeth jumped. She crawled towards the wall, flattening herself against it. Her breathing increased pace and so did her heart. Her knuckles grew white from gripping her blanket and it contrasted against the dark bedroom. She swallowed hard.

"Little girl….." a sing-song voice came, as a young woman appeared in front of Elizabeth's bed.

The girl started to scream but the woman jumped on her and closed her mouth with her hand. That's when Elizabeth saw that the woman's eyes were blue. A sick dead-white blue. Elizabeth's tears started to fall as the woman laughed evilly.

"Don't shout. Only bad girls shout. Are you bad, little girl?"

Elizabeth shook her head and the woman nodded her head. She was wearing a hooded black cloak that looked ancient. She looked at little Elizabeth and smiled, showing her rotten teeth. That's when Elizabeth screamed. Alyssa jumped from her bed hearing her daughter's scream. She ran to the living room, her heart racing as well.

"Tom? Tom!" she yelled for her husband, "Lizzy? Lizzy? Baby?"

Alyssa ran up to her daughter's room where she saw a figure crouching before her scared daughter. Elizabeth looked at her and screamed, "Mum!"

"Lizzy!"

The woman turned around and whisked her long nailed hand at Alyssa, who flew across the room and knocked on a wall. Tom came running upstairs with his pistol. He took aim at the woman, but she was too quick for him. She threw a web at the pistol, taking Tom completely by surprise, and broke it in half. Using her powers, she flipped him across the room as well.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Shh!" the woman said, turning to the crying girl, "Remember what I said. Good girls don't cry"

Tom squirmed and looked at his daughter's room. He saw the woman pick up his little girl and jump of the window, only to fly into the dark sky.

"No, Lizzy, no!" he yelled.

It was of no use, and ran to the window. The woman and Elizabeth were a speck of black in the dark night. Tom leaned heavily against the window sill as his tears broke down. He slipped and slid down the window as he heard his wife squirm. She sat up and looked at her crying husband.

"Tom? Tom, where's Lizzy? Tom? Where's my baby, Tom? Talk to me! Tom? Tom? Tom!"

The two parents huddled in their respective corners and cried and cried. Tom looked up and out the window as Alyssa cried.

"Witch…." He said softly to himself and closed his eyes.

The wind was howling dark and eerie as two comrades slept heavily. Eighteen year old Gretel was tossing and turning on her bed, her mind filled with a nightmare. She saw her father's guilty eyes as he pushed her and Hansel further into the forest. Hansel tripped and fell and Gretel called out to her father.

"Wait… dad… don't go… dad… dad… DAD!"

She opened her eyes and kicked the figure in front of her, sending him onto the ground with a thud. She picked up her crossbow from under her pillow and aimed it at the perv.

"What the hell, Gret?"

Gretel relaxed but frowned when she looked at her handsome twin brother who's face was twisted to a menacing glare. She put away her crossbow as Hansel got up and brushed his shirt, quite emphatically.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I sleep in the top bunk, sis, if you don't remember" Hansel said, mockingly narrowing his eyes as he sat down on his bed.

The twins leaned down in their respective beds, on either sides. It was a habit. Since the day she was thrown out to the candy witch, the twins slept on either side. It was for comfort and safety. They protected each other, that was their father's last wish.

Gretel closed her eyes hoping to sleep but she couldn't. her mind was too occupied. She sat up on her arm and looked outside the window. It was dark and black, and a little bit scary. She couldn't see a thing. Or hear a thing. The whole environment was silent until she heard Hansel snoring. Gretel closed her eyes and sighed. Her brother slept like the dead. Nothing could wake him up. Except-

Gretel put her leg down, towards her brother's face. She smiled mischievously and aimed. She poked him on the eyes. Once. Twice. Thr-

"Ugh!" Gretel grunted as she was lifted off the bed and thrown against the floor, "Hansel?!"

"Poking me, sis? I'll say!" he started fighting her and in no time it was a full on battle.

Minutes later, the twins were back in their respective beds, but neither was asleep.

"Hansel?" Gretel started.

"Yep?"

"Do you ever think about…. Mum?"

Hansel looked at the top bed where he's taped a picture of their family. His mum, dad and Gretel. They were all smiling happily. This was something he had in his pocket the day they were sent to the forest all alone. Hansel sighed and Gretel got bored. She tapped her mattress noisily hoping that her brother would wake up and answer her.

"Stop it, weirdo!"

"Jerkface" Gretel supplied.

"Smartypants" Hansel snapped.

"Hey" Gretel's face suddenly came from a side and the dark haired boy jumped ten feet.

"Oi!" he said, asking his heart to calm down and it's only his irritating sister and not the candy witch, "I already have the diabetes. Do you want me to get a heart attack too?"

"If only" Gretel replied, "So, so you think about mum?"

"Yeah"

The twins never kept secrets from each other. They had just each other. Yes, there were friends but Hansel was Gretel's only family and Gretel was Hansel's only family. They were the closest they had for each other. Sibling fighting and rivalry did pop out in the weirdest moments, as it was in the package, but they loved each other to death, and had a nice was of showing it. They would never let somebody harm a hair on their respective twin.

"and…..?" Gretel prompted.

"And what? She left us. Dad left us. So what?" Hansel asked, trailing a finger on the picture.

"Do you….miss her?"

"No" there was a small pause, "Do you?"

"No"

Gretel laid back on her pillow, denying what she said. Of course she missed their mum. Hansel, being the boy, might not be ready to confirm that, but she did. She was just not ready to say so. They didn't know their parents much, so how could they miss them? Gretel closed her eyes. She did. She really missed them.

"Get some rest, sis" Her brother said, sighing, "We have school tomorrow"

"Oh how lovely" Gretel replied sarcastically.

"Sleep now. Bitch about, later"

"'Night bro"

"'Night"

**So how'd you like it? If you want me to continue, please review. Reviewing is healthy.**

***hugs***

**Sarah.**


End file.
